


Everlasting Love

by zaysus



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Smut, a lot of fluff, the title is taking the piss outta dans tweet, this is really fucking vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaysus/pseuds/zaysus
Summary: What do you do when your boyfriend of 8 years turns 30? You suck his dick at 8 in the morning. Obviously.





	

“Mmph…Phil.” Dan grumbles a few seconds after hearing the nearly ear-splitting sounds deriving from his phone alarm. He’s halfheartedly shoving at the lump beside him, trying to hide his face away from the sun rays shining through their hotel room.

“We have plans today, get up.” Dan mumbles, shifting so his arm drapes over Phil’s chest and breath hot against his neck.

“What, no Happy Birthday?” Phil grumbles, there’s a hint of a smile evident in his deep voice, all croaky and laced with sleep.

Dan's grinning. Gazing at Phil now, crinkles forming at the corners of his eyes, and he’s leaning slightly to softly peck him on the lips.

“The big three-zero,” Dan concludes breathily, he’s toying with the strings on Phil’s Star Wars pyjamas and Phil’s shifting to connect their lips lazily.

“I’m so old,” Phil’s mumbling against Dan’s lips, “we’re so old.” and Dan’s grinning again, because it’s _true_ and it’s a stretch, really, but he catches the unintentional indirect jab at how they’re a singular unit battling against the universe and he’s grinning because _he wouldn’t have it any other way_.

Dan can feel Phil’s hair brushing his forehead and warm, lanky fingers brushing his cheek and jaw before Phil brings his soft lips on Dan’s puffy ones for another kiss, lips slightly sore and chapped from the cold northern weather.

Dan is sighing contentedly against Phil’s lips, their tongues brushing against each others softly, in slow, languid drags, no sense of urgency in their movements. He’s tangling his fingers into the hair at the nape of Phil’s neck, and they stay like this for a bit in relaxed elation.

Everything was a bit too hot, despite the shitty January weather, the physical closeness has become a constant comfort factor in Dan and Phil’s life. Dan’s slowly rolling on top of Phil in a lazy attempt to straddle him. Their lips are meeting, taking their time to connect and reconnect, relishing in the echoing sounds of their lips smacking that float in the air.

Their kisses are not quite as lazy as before, it’s growing more frantic, _desperate_ , and now Dan’s sucking on Phil’s bottom lip softly, taking it in between his teeth and letting it go, and he begins to suck on Phil’s neck.

“You’re so beautiful, Phil,” Dan’s whispering against Phil’s jaw and Phil is feeling hazy, because who _fucking knew_ the mix of sleepiness and utter bliss coming from Dan Howell’s fucking _mouth_ creates the best feeling in the entire world.

Phil is underneath Dan, leisurely rolling his hips up into his while Dan places soft kisses to his jaw, gradually kissing down his chest sweetly.

Phil's breathy whimpering is the only sound resonating in the entire room and _fuck_ , he really wasn’t expecting this, almost positive that they were passed half-assed blowjobs in the morning, but he’s _definitely_ not complaining.

“You okay?” Dan’s stopped at Phil’s waistband, glancing upwards at the older man, voice jagged and breathy, and he looks so, so hot like this, head peeking under the duvet, eyes dark and hair curling upwards and Phil’s feverishly nodding because _shit_ , he wants nothing more than Dan and _only_ Dan.

Dan’s teeth are pulling out the front of Phil’s pyjama waistband whilst his hands slide under the back, pushing the bottoms down and out of the way, bringing his hands to Phil’s thighs, gripping them lightly. Dan’s leaving lazy kisses along Phil’s sensitive cock and Phil can barely _stand_ it.

Phil’s spewing out curses under his breath, almost forgetting how good Dan is at this. Dan’s hollowing out his cheeks to swallow Phil down in one swift motion and then bobbing back up to mouth at the head of Phil’s cock, and Phil’s vision is blurring, hands running into Dan’s sweaty hair under the white duvet, gently knotting into it.

Dan’s pressed his tongue flat against Phil’s tip, working the base of his cock with his other hand, and Phil’s cursing loudly, feeling completely wrecked as Dan takes Phil most of the way into his mouth. Phil is rocking up into Dan a little and Dan’s pretty sure he’s going to come in his boxers any second now.

“Not going to last long this time.” Phil’s mumbling, and Dan is moaning around him and lets out a small chuckle, because despite being 30, he still has the libido of a fucking _twenty-two-year-old_. He’s sending vibrations all the way down Phil’s length, and Phil’s bucking up into Dan’s mouth again, drawing out soft moans, feeling completely boneless.

Dan’s licking over Phil’s slit, moving his hand from the base of Phil’s cock to massage in behind his balls, and Phil almost _yells_ , pulling at Dan’s hair. Phil can only see the shape of his boyfriend’s body under the duvet. He’s panting as he lifts back the covers and sees Dan bobbing up and down on his cock lazily. Dan looks up and catches Phil’s eyes as he tongues the head of his dick, and Phil can barely breathe.

“Fuck, Dan, close.” Phil warns him, moaning his name softly, feeling complete languid euphoria. Phil’s cursing loudly along with Dan’s name, and he’s spilling down the back of Dan’s throat, cock throbbing in Dan’s mouth and Dan’s repeatedly swallowing around him, letting Phil ride out his orgasm.

Their chests are heaving as they finish, Dan’s placing kisses to the tip of Phil’s tender shaft before he emerges from underneath the sweaty mess of the duvet. Dan’s hair is completely damp and sticking up as he scoots up to Phil, kissing him sweetly and Phil tastes himself on Dan’s lips.

Phil notices that Dan came too, in _his boxers_ , and if Phil didn't just receive like, the best blowjob he's ever received in his entire life, he swears he would’ve gotten hard again just from the concept of Dan coming in his pants.

Dan is looking at Phil now, gaze soft and full of love. They’re kissing again, relaxing as their lips move against each other and Phil is running his fingers in Dan’s curls, feeling complete bliss and love for the other boy.

“Happy Birthday, Phil, I love you.” Dan grins.


End file.
